Movie Night
by Despaired Poet
Summary: After watching a episode of Naruto I got this little idea. Sakura and Shikamaru are having a movie night, except Shikamaru hadn't thought of this scenario, so what is he to do except discover his own fun. Two different versions. Read and Enjoy!
1. R Version

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and this idea wasn't actually supposed to be a drabble but it just turned out that way. Read and Enjoy.

"Tell me when it's over," came the soft, frightened voice of the woman next to him. The sounds of the horror movie blasted from the T.V. complete with headache worthy screaming and bad acting.

Shikamaru sighed, as Sakura clutched his body tighter. _So renting the horror movie hadn't been such a good idea,_ he thought looking down at the pink haired girl. "If you're not gonna watch it, then why did you want to rent it?"

"Because Ino said it was a good movie," she muttered, her words muffled by his body. "I'll kill her for this."

Shikamaru scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Troublesome woman, you know there are no such things as ghosts."

"But Shikamaru, Naruto told me about that mission he went on. The one with the ghost in the Bird Country," she said with unease.

"There are no such things as ghosts, now can we watch the movie in peace? This was your idea remember?"

"Well…yeah, but I didn't know it was a horror movie! But like I was saying even Neji said it was a real ghost," Sakura said, her arms still clutching his hand in a death grip.

"How troublesome," he sighed. Looking back over at her he wanted to laugh, but knew if he did she'd most likely play dirty and punch him –really hard. "It's just a movie."

"But Shikamaru," she whined, moving closer to him as her eyes were firmly attacked to the TV.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, she was saying she was scared but still kept watching the movie. At this rate she was going to have nightmares or not be able to sleep because she'd be too worried about ghosts. He could kill Neji and Naruto for making her believe in ghost. "It's not possible," he repeated as she buried her head in his arm, but opened one eye to watch the movie.

"But if Neji said," she started again.

"If Neji said that Ten Ten was a monster, would you believe him?"

"Well, Ten Ten can be a monster…." She started then looked up at Shikamaru seeing his annoyed frown. She smiled back at him.

Shikamaru let out a deep sigh and let his head fall back against the couch and stare at the ceiling. This was going to be a long night.

And he was right, it wasn't even half way through the movie and she was getting nervous about every little noise. They had paused the movie for her to use the bathroom and she'd made him check before she went in and had turned on every single light in the house. By the end of the night he was sure, that he was going to go crazy, so he'd decided to take matters into his own hands.

Sakura lay back down; he started the movie up like normal. Except this time when he slid his arm around her, he moved his head closer to her ear. "Are you still scared?" he asked, letting his fingers inch her tank top up till he felt bare skin.

"Shikamaru, stop. I'm trying to watch a movie," she muttered, shaking her head and keeping her eyes locked on the T.V. He moved his head away from her with a sigh, but kept his hand there, caressing her bare skin. Sakura didn't seem to mind, she kept watching the movie.

Movie wasn't even all that great, in his opinion. With all the screaming and bad romance mixed in with the movie, it was enough to make him swear off movie nights. _I should entertain myself at least,_ he thought smirking as he leaned his head back over next to hers and started kissing her neck.

"Shikamaru, quit it." she hissed, trying to move her head away. Instead he tightened his grip on her and continued with his plan of action. Soon enough, Sakura's attention was now distracted.

_Good,_ he thought as he rolled on top of her, his mouth finding hers. His hands skimming along the side of her body, pulling the cotton tank top even higher, allowing his calloused hand to slid up over her bare stomach and over her bra clad breast. His lips left hers to kiss a trail down her cheek and towards her collar bone, as his fingers slipped underneath her bra. He could hear soft wordless moans coming from her mouth, as his fingers stroked her nipple, which only enticed him, further in his exploration of her body.

Sakura's own hands moved to circle his shoulders, pulling him closer to her as her body began to heat up at his actions. She closed her eyes, at the feel of his hot mouth on her neck and moved her hips up to do some of her own coaxing. She smiled shamelessly at his low grunt of desire.

Shikamaru, however, wasn't going to let her take control of his little game. He wasn't quite done building up the heat within her yet. So he cheated, using his other hand he pushed aside her cotton shorts, letting his fingers dip down to the inside of her thigh and brush over her core, making her loose concentration of what her own body was trying to do.

This little game went on for a while, as Shikamaru was keeping tabs on what was happening in the movie. He kept teasing her, making her wriggling with need and soon she was reduced to pleading whines but still he kept ignoring what she wanted. He knew this was like playing with a double edge blade. Finally, he heard the start of the credits music.

"Well the movie's over," Shikamaru said breaking the kiss and rolled off of her, removing his hands and straightening her clothes as he went.

"Wha?" she said clearly exasperated, as the fog of pleasure started to clear. "But….Shikamaru!"

"Hmm," he smirked.

"You can't just start something and not finish it!" she yelled, her cheeks were flush and her breathing was hard. She was clearly working her way into a snit because he'd frustrated her so. "I mean really do you want me to hurt you?!"

"Calm down," he chuckled. "Besides if you decided to play dirty then all restrictions are off."

"But you….fine!" she snapped, getting up off the floor. "You're sleeping on the couch!" With that she marched herself back to her room and slammed the door. "Damn him," she muttered, getting ready for bed. Although she knew she shouldn't have threatened him with sleeping on the couch, but she was still too distracted to think clearly, which was why she yelped when her bedroom down flung open with a loud 'bang.' She turned to see Shikamaru in the door way, his lips pursed together and a tick in his jaw.

"What the hell?" she asked, not going to be coward by him. "You could have broken the door."

"I'm not sleeping on the damn couch," he replied in a low voice, it was another sign that he was a little more then annoyed.

"Okay," she breathed. "But did you have to rip the door off its hinges to make a point?" Shikamaru didn't answer her as he walked forward, Sakura started walking backwards till she hit the edge of the bed and fell. He followed till he was leaning over her, his hips pressing into hers, which created a wonderful feeling for Sakura who was still feeling the effects from earlier. "Right, you're not going to sleep on the couch," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck, as his face came down to nip at her neck.

"Exactly," he replied, the corner of his lip twitching into a smile. "But at least you're not scared anymore."

"Ass," she mumbled with a sigh.


	2. PG Version

"Tell me when it's over," came the soft, frightened voice of the woman next to him. The sounds of the horror movie blasted from the T.V. complete with headache worthy screaming and bad acting.

Shikamaru sighed, as Sakura clutched his body tighter. _So renting the horror movie hadn't been such a good idea,_ he thought looking down at the pink haired girl. "If you're not gonna watch it, then why did you want to rent it?"

"Because Ino said it was a good movie," she muttered, her words muffled by his body. "I'll kill her for this."

Shikamaru scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Troublesome woman, you know there are no such things as ghosts."

"But Shikamaru, Naruto told me about that mission he went on. The one with the ghost in the Bird Country," she said with unease.

"There are no such things as ghosts, now can we watch the movie in peace? This was your idea remember?"

"Well…yeah, but I didn't know it was a horror movie! But like I was saying even Neji said it was a real ghost," Sakura said, her arms still clutching his hand in a death grip.

"How troublesome," he sighed. Looking back over at her he wanted to laugh, but knew if he did she'd most likely play dirty and punch him –really hard. "It's just a movie."

"But Shikamaru," she whined, moving closer to him as her eyes were firmly attacked to the TV.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, she was saying she was scared but still kept watching the movie. At this rate she was going to have nightmares or not be able to sleep because she'd be too worried about ghosts. He could kill Neji and Naruto for making her believe in ghost. "It's not possible," he repeated as she buried her head in his arm, but opened one eye to watch the movie.

"But if Neji said," she started again.

"If Neji said that Ten Ten was a monster, would you believe him?"

"Well, Ten Ten can be a monster…." She started then looked up at Shikamaru seeing his annoyed frown. She smiled back at him.

Shikamaru let out a deep sigh and let his head fall back against the couch and stare at the ceiling. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
